


The Search is Over

by Echele78



Series: Music is My Inspiration [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Emotions, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Husbands, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortality, Inspired by Music, M/M, Malec, Post-Canon, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Magnus realizes that, with Alec, he has everything he’s been searching for throughout his long immortal life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Music is My Inspiration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	The Search is Over

**Author's Note:**

> For my SHBingo square: Immortality
> 
>  **Musical Inspiration** : [The Search is Over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umNz8cBVBUk) by Survivor. The lyrics SCREAMED Malec to me. I also used the song title as the title for fic. It was too perfect. [Song Released: April 1985]
> 
> Song lyrics (which I did not write nor do I own) are in **_bold italics_**

Alec enters the loft after work and closes the door behind him. He begins to put away his weapons and take off his jacket and shoes but instead pauses, furrows his brow and cocks his head to the side as he listens and watches. He can hear music playing in the living room, that’s not anything new or different. What is different is Magnus. He can see him from his position at the front door. His back is turned to Alec and he's standing in the middle of the living room, motionless except for the shaking of his shoulders as he cries.

Alec walks up behind him, places a hand on his shoulder and quietly asks, “Magnus? What’s wrong?” Magnus spins around quickly and grabs a hold of Alec in a hard hug and just cries into his chest until the song ends. When it does, Magnus waves his hand and stops the next song that had started to play. He pulls away from Alec, sniffles, wipes away the tears and apologizes.

“I have no idea what’s going on so there’s absolutely no reason for you to be apologizing to me. What’s wrong?” Alec asks again as he studies Magnus’ face trying to make the determination himself.

“Nothing’s wrong," Magnus answers. "I was just hit with a truckload of emotions, which in turned spilled out of my eyes,” he laughs almost nervously.

“What made that happen?” Alec is still trying to figure out exactly how worried about Magnus he should be.

Magnus says simply and without any other explanation, “That song.”

“ _That_ song?” Alec is still confused. “Wasn’t that Survivor? I don’t normally equate them with sad, emotional songs. More like rock songs that pump you up to get ready for a fight.”

Magnus chuckles. “That’s normally true, but I’m not sad. I’m extremely happy, and thankful.”

“Well that’s good. Not that it made you cry, but that you’re okay. What are you happy and thankful about?”

“You.”

Alec is shocked. “Me???” he asks with the question in his tone.

“Yes.” Magnus smiles at him, looking deeply into his eyes as he rubs his hands up and down Alec’s arms and then rests a hand over Alec’s heart as he says “You.”

“Oh,” Alec says shyly as he blushes.

“For me, the whole song paralleled the journey that our relationship has been. The first verse made me stop in my tracks and as the song went on, the emotions just welled up and I couldn’t keep them in anymore.”

“Really?” Alec is incredulous. How can that old song have any resemblance to their journey? “How?”

“Well, I’ll tell you. The first verse of the song reminded me of when we first met. Remember my speech about love’s symptoms and your denial...” he pauses to huff teasingly and smirk at his husband, “...about your own feelings? I wanted to be with you so badly, but I ended up pushing you away, losing (I thought) any chance of, even just a friendship, we could have.”  
  
_**Verse 1**_  
_**How can I convince you**_  
_**What you see is real?**_  
_**Who am I to blame you**_  
_**For doubting what you feel?**_  
_**I was always reachin'**_  
_**You were just [someone] I knew**_  
_**I took for granted**_  
_**The friend I had in you**_  
  
“Yeah, well, I _was_ in denial. Looking back at it now, I’m glad you pushed. If you hadn’t...I would be miserable right now. Lydia’s a nice girl and all, and a great friend, but not who I’m truly meant to spend the rest of my life with.”

Magnus laughs. “Stubborn until the last moment...that’s you.”

“Hey!” Alec playful punches Magnus in the arm lightly. “I came around and I’m getting better at that.” He smiles at Magnus. “So I can admit that first verse really does sound like us...before we were _us_. Tell me more.”

“Ah, the second verse. That’s about the time you went through my box of memories.” Magnus playfully glares at Alec and accordingly, Alec blushes and looks away from him. “You had so many questions after you saw what was in that box. It stirred up a lot for the both of us, and I wasn’t ready to talk about any of it, not really.”  
  
_**Verse 2**_  
_**Can we last forever?**_  
_**Will we fall apart?**_  
_**At times, it's so confusing**_  
_**The questions of the heart**_  
  
Magnus continues, “And when I lost my magic you stood by me, were there for me, even when I didn’t want you to be. When I didn’t want you to see me at my lowest, my weakest. You still loved me even though I was fundamentally changed from the person you fell in love with.”

_**You followed me through changes** _  
_**And patiently you'd wait** _  
_**'Til I came to my senses** _  
_**Through some miracle of fate** _

“Of course I did. I told you then, your magic isn’t why I fell in love with you.” Alec takes Magnus’ face in his hands and looks him in the eyes so Magnus knows he’s serious when he says, “You weren’t weak then...or ever. Magnus, you’re the strongest person I know.”  
  
It’s Magnus’ turn to blush now. He can’t speak yet, Alec’s words have overwhelmed him. He can only look at Alec with love in his eyes and hope his feelings are conveyed. After he takes a moment to collect himself he tells Alec, “I’m stronger than ever now...because of you, and your love. It’s the strongest force I’ve ever experienced. That’s why the third verse made it clear for me that none of the relationships I had before compare to you.”  
  
_**Verse 3**_  
_**Now the miles stretch out behind me**_  
_**Loves that I have lost**_  
_**Broken hearts lie, victims of the game**_  
_**Then good luck, it finally struck**_  
_**Like lighting from the blue**_  
_**Every highway's leading me back to you**_  
  
Alec has a teasing, yet loving, look in his eyes when he says, “I told you, when you so hastily broke up with me…”, he gives Magnus a grin then finishes sincerely, “...we always find our way back to each other. Simple.”

“Hey! You broke up with me too!!” Magnus mock glares at Alec again. “Thankfully, you were right. Now we’re here, together, happily married, I have my magic back and you have your dream job. As a result, the final verse really hit home for me.”  
  
_**Verse 4**_  
_**Now at last, I hold you**_  
_**Now all is said and done**_  
_**The search has come full circle**_  
_**Our destinies are one**_  
_**So if you ever loved me**_  
_**Show me that you give a damn**_  
_**You'll know for certain**_  
_**The man I really am**_  
  
“Each time the chorus played, especially the last time, made me remember how I was so used to having relationships that I knew wouldn’t last my lifetime. I just loved them for the moments they were in my life and when they were gone, I just moved on. When your dad told you I was a lothario, he wasn’t wrong. That was, until I met you...and everything changed. It felt like all the scattered pieces of the puzzle that is my life all clicked into place and I could finally see the whole picture.”  
  
_**Final Chorus:**_  
_**I was living for a dream**_  
_**Loving for a moment**_  
_**Taking on the world**_  
_**That was just my style**_  
_**Then I touched your hand**_  
_**I could hear you whisper**_  
_**The search is over**_  
_**Love was right before my eyes**_

After Magnus finishes his description, he looks at Alec to see him just standing there, apparently lost for words and maybe a little bit overcome with emotion like he himself had been. Magnus tries to clear the lingering emotion and nervousness from his throat before he begins, “So...I was wondering...now that we’ve been through so much together and we know, without a doubt that we’re it for each other, that we’re in it for the long haul...I was wondering if...if you wanted to have the mortality/immortality talk again. For real this time.”  
  
“WHAT?!?!?” Alec is shocked. He takes a step back from Magnus. He can’t believe what he’s hearing so he just stares at Magnus, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.   
  
“When you brought it up before, and all the feelings you had about my previous relationships and how my immortality would affect our relationship, I wasn’t ready to talk about it. I didn’t want to burst our bubble of happiness and love that was so new...to both of us. But now...well, like I said, I think we both know that we’re it for each other.”   
  
Alec doesn’t respond immediately which makes Magnus even more nervous. Maybe his impression of Alec’s feelings is way off so he quickly rambles through a rush of words, “Unless of course, you're not interested in immortality, which I totally understand, I shouldn’t have assumed your feelings...again. You were right then when you told me that I had no clue what you were feeling. I’m sorry, I won’t bring it up again. Just forget I said anything.” He waves his hand around as if to dismiss all the words he just said, clears his throat of the emotions that are threatening to spill out...again, and asks with a forced half-laugh, “What do you want to do for dinner?”  
  
“Magnus, first of all, you’ve got to slow down. Let’s have a seat, okay?” Alec takes Magnus’ hand and leads him to the couch. They sit down and Alec turns his body towards Magnus, not letting go of his hands. “So, I’ll start if it’s alright with you.”  
  
Magnus nods his head. “Sure, that’s fine,” Magnus says somberly, to their linked hands, instead of to Alec.  
  
“First, please look at me,” Alec asks quietly.  
  
Magnus takes a deep breath and looks up at Alec.  
  
“Magnus, I love you, immensely, immeasurably, more than words can say. I’ve felt that way from day one and everything we’ve been through has only solidified that. And I’m so happy and relieved to hear you say that you feel the same. For a while there, I wasn’t sure. But I’m sure now, just like you’re sure. We’re it for each other. I want to be with you for as long as I possibly can. If it’s my whole mortal life or...if we can figure out how I can get an immortal one. I want to be with you for my forever, however long that will be.”  
  
“Really? You’d want an immortal life with me?”  
  
“Of course I would. I want everything with you.”  
  
A huge smile breaks across Magnus’ face as he throws himself at Alec and kisses him with everything he has. He pulls away so he can see Alec’s face. “That would be a dream come true. I love you so much, Alexander. I’m not totally sure how making you immortal will work, I know Catarina will help us figure out all the specifics, but I know it can be done. We just need to work out all the details. Once that’s done, you’ll just have to say when. There’s a lot of things to consider so I don’t think we should rush into it.”  
  
“I don’t think we should rush it either, but I’m saying ‘when’ right now.”  
  
Once again, Magnus throws himself into Alec’s arms and this time he nuzzles into his neck to try to muffle the sound of his tears of joy. Alec just holds him and rubs his back, smiling like an idiot as a traitorous tear or two (or three, four, maybe more he’ll never tell) track down his cheeks. It’ll be difficult to tell Izzy, Jace and the rest of his family but they’ll support his decision because they know it will make him happy. It’ll be hell to outlive them all, but with Magnus there to comfort him, he knows he’ll make it through okay.  
  
After several minutes, Alec asks, “So, do you think Catarina’s awake right now?”  
  
Magnus sits up, widens his eyes, smiles a huge smile at Alec and jumps up off the couch, to grab his phone off the coffee table. “I don’t know. Let’s call her to find out!”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate every kudo and/or comment. Stay safe out there. <3


End file.
